Cloudwisper and the Blue Eyed Beast
by Kathey Royals
Summary: The first book in the Dragon Chronicles. A new terror arises in Hyrule when a normal farm boy meets a white tiger with wings. Turned into a wolf, Link must endure many tasks to save Hyrule once more. With new friends and allies, as well as a new form, the heroes travel all over Hyrule to save it from enemies old and new, as well as learn where their destinies lay.


**This first book of the series follows the whole Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess walk-through. It all belongs to Nintendo and the creators. I own Cloudwisper/Kathey/Anna, Stephanie, Martin/Kyrus, any dragons besides Argorok, Saphira, and Micle (Mice-ul)/Kyesha (kie-esh-ah) (Kie rhymes with die) This is very old, already completely written, but again its old so many changes are needed before a chapter can be posted. Enjoy what's here though!**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Faron Woods. Cloudwisper, a winged white tiger, laid in the shade by the rock wall. The gate to the village was closed and locked ever since the ones called Link and Rusl were sitting at the Faron spring with a beautiful horse. Cloudwisper thought about how Link looked a little like the chosen heroes she was partners with a while back. Of course, the Triforce surprised the Goddesses when she was the fourth one chosen by the gods. Also surprising because she was from the Twilight Realm and light enchanted her with the power to live with Hylians, people of Hyrule.

The day it all started, while napping in a tree, a little boy and a monkey with a rose clipped to her ear ran by and soon followed by Link on his steed. She had to stop him, her destiny called. Cloudwisper jumped out of her spot and right in front of the horse. The horse reared up and Link pulled out a wooden sword. Cloudwisper growled and pounced at Link. He back flipped off the horse and struck Cloudwisper's shoulder, minor injuring her. The Triforce mark on the back of her paw glew and she sped after the boy and monkey.

Link jumped back on the horse and rode after her. Cloudwisper flapped her wings, gliding over a fence with Link hot on her tail. If I can just show I'm good, he'll trust me, Cloudwisper thought. She was more of the quiet type.

They passed the spring of Faron and went through a small cave like structure. At the end, a big patch of grass appeared and two ways were available, but the one leading farther into the woods was blocked by an enemy Cloudwisper was very familiar with. Deku Baba, a plant like creature that snapped at its target, though its reach was limited.

The horse whinnied and pawed the ground with her back leg. Link was about to swing off, but Cloudwisper pounced and tore the head off the steam of the plant. She growled at the hardened shell and turned around to go back the other way. Link swung off and followed her to where the lantern seller named Coro was.

The two talked for a moment and Link was given a lantern full of oil. Coro told Link to light the fire under the pot so he did, then he took out a bottle and scooped up some of whatever was in the pot. He tasted it then gagged and glared at the bottle. A bit fell to the ground and Cloudwisper licked some of it up. She swallowed, her eyes widened with surprise, and she ran over to a corner where she emptied the last of her lunch. Link grimaced when she went back over to him.

Cloudwisper pulled at Link's clothes and took off back towards the way deeper into the woods. Right before they entered, Cloudwisper saw what looked to be a play wooden sword. She remembered that the boy was holding one when he ran by after the monkey. Cloudwisper sniffed it then hurried forward with Link behind her.

They came to a cave with a fire pedestal set right at the entrance. Link swung his lantern out and lit the pedestal. They ran through the tunnel and to the end. The area they came to was big and infested with Deku Babas and Keese, bat like creatures. Link ran behind Cloudwisper while she attacked the enemies, keeping them away from Link.

Link headed for another tunnel so Cloudwisper followed him into it. Link opened a chest and pulled out a key. They ran back out of the cave, to a small incline, and through a gate that opened with the key they found.

When they got through, a small area was before them and two goblin-like creatures were talking to each other. Bokoblins, Cloudwisper thought. Link pulled out the wooden sword he had and charged right at them. He hit them many times before they collapsed. He put the sword away and looked over to the right. Cloudwisper ran to his side and followed the path further towards the Forest Temple.

A small shop was to the left with a small bird running it. A Bokoblin was walking around nearby so Link killed him and the bird happily let him go to the shop. They went past it and started towards the temple. There was a winding path going up to it. The boy and the monkey were locked in a poorly built cage, but good enough to hold them in.

Cloudwisper ran up the path with Link on her tail. They fought the Bokoblins and had to figure out how to get the two of them out. "Link! Get me out of here!" the boy complained to him. Link struck the cage with his wooden sword many times and it soon broke open. The boy and monkey cheered and the monkey took off.

Link escorted the boy out and back to the entrance of the cave from before. The boy told him not to tell anyone and he ran off. Cloudwisper heard Rusl coming and she took off back to her tree. She fell asleep and morning soon came. The day when Link would leave for Hyrule Castle, so she heard.

* * *

**And that concludes the first chapter. I'll still be working on New Heights and this so bear with me on it. Until then, later :)**


End file.
